


暗水

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 假如s1时Will没有被关进监狱而是在Jack的同意下被Hannibal名为治疗实则拘禁在家…





	暗水

Hannibal打开房门:“今天怎么样，Will？”

 

“即使我被困在坚果壳里，我仍以为自己是无限空间的国王。”Will嘟囔着说。

 

“如果你想和我演一台哈姆莱特的话我恐怕现在不是一个合适的时机。”Hannibal给Will倒了一杯红酒，放在他的面前。Will没有伸手。

 

“这一杯酒可毒不死你，哈姆莱特。或者说，我的王后…”Hannibal抬起Will的手，亲吻了他的指节。Will像受了电击般缩了回去。

 

“那我绝不会屈从于自己的情 欲。”Will摇了摇头。

 

“这很难说。但你至今没有再尝试逃跑，或许我可以把你的安顿理解为一种屈服？”Hannibal拿起那杯酒，自己喝了一口，转向窗口。“瞧，这不是很困难。”

 

“但每次你都会把我再带回来，我又何必再浪费力气呢？”最初的时候他不是没尝试过逃跑，但还没到街上他就被Hannibal带了回来，对方甚至给自己打了镇静剂。其实平心而论，Hannibal家里的环境还是不错的，但是要他和一个食人魔同居，Will心理上还是不能接受。

 

“喝点东西吧。”Hannibal把杯沿凑到Will的唇边，注视着他不情愿地张开嘴，咽下那些血红色的液体，如果是别的…他还会一样张开嘴接受么？Hannibal把酒撒在了Will的衬衫上，故意的。

 

“你不能当心一点吗？”Will皱起了眉头，他也只能这样子讽刺着Hannibal的行为却没法反抗。“我带着手铐换衣服很麻烦。”

 

“但那归根到底还是我的衣服，如何处理它是我的问题。”Hannibal满足于这小小的胜利，他把酒杯放在一边。他俯下身，替Will解开手铐。“现在好了吗？”

 

Will揉了揉被勒红的手腕，迟疑地看了一眼Hannibal:“你真的不怕我趁现在逃跑？”

 

“你大可以尝试。”Hannibal笑着，那笑容一直冷到Will心底。他知道自己没可能逃出去。他叹了口气，开始脱下那件衬衫，红酒已经浸到里面了，他伸手一摸，皮肤上黏黏的。

 

“对了，Jack和Alana今天也提到了你。尤其是Alana…”Hannibal漫不经心地说，“她希望你能早点好起来。”

 

“我很好。”Will大声说，把衬衫随手扔在了沙发上。

 

“一个梦的本身就是一个影子。你的那些梦可不能证明你很好。”Hannibal拉住Will，把他压在了墙上，“你看见了什么？”

 

Will控制不住移开视线，但却被迫要和对方对视，他盯着那双红色的眼睛:“一个杀人犯…开膛手…一个恶魔…”

 

“还有别的…你能看见的，Will。”那低语萦绕在耳畔，抓挠着他的心。他闭上眼睛，侧过头去，他看得见，但他永远不想承认。

 

“美丽。”最终他还是说了出来，然后Hannibal放开了他。

“好孩子。”


End file.
